


I'll be still here when you're ready

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [77]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 23, M/M, more comfrot than hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong had many relationship of his turn out bad because he didn't want to have sex with them. And he was afraid that Yuta will be same.Or did he finally find someone, who was ready to wait for him?





	I'll be still here when you're ready

Taeyong couldn't even count the number of relationship that was ruined because of this. If someone liked him enough to start dating him, they would always leave in the next six months. Because they weren't sexually satisfied and they rather broke up with him than to start cheating on him, which in Taeyong's opinion was still the better option. At least they respected him enough not to start fucking on the side. 

It's not like Taeyong didn't have any sexual needs (he was a healthy young man after all), it was just that he found it hard to open up to someone enough to want to have sex with them. That was just way too intimate for him. And even if he really liked someone and knew them well, he always found it impossible to touch someone like that or be touched by someone like that. 

So he just let them go. 

But with Yuta, he really didn't want it to happen. He really liked the Japanese guy whom he met at work, and he could imagine growing old together. He didn't want him to leave. But Taeyong still wasn't ready to have sex with him. Yet. 

So as he was staring at Yuta after he pushed him away when the other started kissing his neck, the only thing he could think of was that he probably wouldn't be able to cope with losing Yuta easily. 

Yuta was looking at him with wide, surprised eyes, clearly not understanding what he did wrong. 

"Tae?" He asked softly, when Taeyong pulled his hands away from his shoulders. 

Taeyong turned his face away so that Yuta couldn't look into his eyes. Is this really going to be the end of their relationship? 

Yuta leaned forward so he could still try to get Taeyong look at him.  
" Is there something wrong? Did I something bad?" He asked, placing his hand softly on Taeyong's and rubbed his thumb on the soft skin in a calming gesture. 

"No, it's just..." Taeyong started and looked at his clock on the wall to keep his mind away from beautiful guy in front of him.

"It's just what?" Yuta asked, his voice gentle and caring. Damn, it will really break Taeyong's heart if he lost a sweetheart like him. 

"I can't have sex with you. I'm not ready" he said. At this point they have been together for almost seven months, and he knew that Yuta wasn't only after his body, but still...

Yuta looked at him for a second before he softly smiled at Taeyong.  
"Is this it? That you don't want to have sex with me yet?" He asked, and after a moment of silence, Taeyong slowly nodded.  
Yuta chuckled softly before he pressed a kiss onto Taeyong's hair.  
"That's okay. You should have just said so. If you're not ready then you're not ready. I'm not going to force anything on you" he said, pulling the other into hug. 

Taeyong's eyes widened as he was pulled into Yuta's embrace. Did he hear it right? Yuta was accepting it instead of breaking up with him.  
" But..." he started again. "I don't know when I'll be ready. If I'm ever going to be ready." he muttered softly. 

Yuta once again kissed his hair.  
"It's okay, take your time. I'll still be here when you're ready" he said, and Taeyong's breath hitched in his throat and he needed to bite back his smile and blink away his tears. 

This meant more to him than any love confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me onTwitter: [Riinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)
> 
> Or on Wattpad: [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)


End file.
